Darker Than Twilight Lighter Than The Sun
by DarkerThanTwilight
Summary: My view on the wedding and the honeymoon. Lusty inner battles for Edward as he struggles to control his urges toward his mate, raging lust for Bella as she tries to break down his control. Please enjoy, and review. First ever fan fiction- Rated M. Will update when I can, but you know, busy busy busy! like the rest of you. Though you still find time to read fan fiction.
1. War with yourself some more

**Alright so this is the morning of the wedding from Edwards point of view. This is my first attempt at fan fiction so I hope I do good enough to please you all. There will be some Dark Edward in this Fan fiction and a submissive Bella, but also a fiery Bella. Range of emotions and dramatics. **

* * *

EPOV

So today is the day, the day i will finally be married to my one true, my love, my life, my Bella. i grow more  
impatient with every minute that passes by, Why did i agree to this? Damn that pixie for keeping my bride to be away from me. Damn Esmé for agreeing so I had no choice upon the matter, well.. maybe not damn Esmé, she is my mother after all.

If I want to be with my fiancé the night before my wedding I shall and no one will keep me from  
her! Why does everyone seem so intent on prodding their noses into my business with MY wife-to be. Here I stand  
pacing over the carcass of my last kill, when i could be wrapped in Bella's warm arms, kissing away my problems  
into those luscious full lips, being cacooned in the warmth of HER and feeling the beautiful heat of her blush  
against my palm.  
Ah, my lovely Fiance. I cannot wait for the wedding to be over with so I can take her away from  
everyone and we will spend the next 3 months honeymooning all alone on Isle Esmé, an Island given as a gift to me- to us, by Esmé and Carlisle that sits just off the coast of Rio de Janeiro. But of course Bella knows nothing of this.  
I wanted it to be a surprise for her, I can't wait to see her beautiful brown pools of light shine with joy when  
she see's what I, her husband have arranged to make her honeymoon as perfect as can be.

Draining another doe brings me back from my thoughts and by the end of the kill I'm bored and full. I shove the carcass away from me and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, looking around me and listening to my surroundings proves that nothing has changed since I came out here to hunt.

No dangers and no dreadful pixie's returning my fiancé to me.  
Damn. I sigh and run back to the house at a steady rate, and as the large white house comes into view so do  
the thoughts of my family come into my hearing range. They are all about the wedding,  
though they are all worrying about different things, Esmé the flower arrangements and the weather, Carlisle is  
worrying about my control for the night after. I move on swiftly from his thoughts, Jasper is thinking about Bella and Alice. Hoping Alice doesn't go too hard on Bella tonight because she felt awful nervous when he left her.

These thoughts didn't concern me, i knew of Bella's reservations about the wedding. I knew of her dislike of the  
idea of marriage and matrimony. I also knew she had accepted it all, she was more likely to be nervous about what Alice had planned for her. I run straight into the living room and sit with Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie is in the garage and i can hear her usual thoughts - of herself mainly. Both of my brothers look up and acknowledge me in their minds.

_Hey Edward. _

_Hi Eddie-boy._

God I hate that nickname. Tis one that Emmett has come up with for me,  
and he won't let the damn things slide. He's been at it months now. It's irritating, my name is Edward. Not Ed.  
Or Eddie. Or even E. EDWARD! I nod at Jasper and growl a little at Emmett causing him to laugh and clap me on the shoulder with his huge granite hand. Then the inevitable started. I had braced myself for this all day,  
whilst on my private hunt.

"So Ed.." Emmett starts, rather pathetically.

"Yes, Emmett?" I grumble while staring at the football game on the flat screen that they were watching when i  
came in.

"Tonight is the night" He wiggles his eyebrows at me. I sigh heavily and nod.

"I'm aware of that Emmett" I try to keep my voice low.

"So, which position you going to try first?" He cackled at the top of his lungs not a second before i get the  
chance to pounce at him his laugh is cut short by a sharp crack on the back of his head. Rosalie.

"Shut up Emmett."

"Rose! What the hell was that for?" He grumbles, rubbing the back of his skull as if she had hurt him. She narrows her eyes and raises her hand again and Emmett cowers and apologizes. Rosalie smirks and walks away back to her garage warning Emmett again with her eyes. I sit and laugh at him bluntly, I don't care if it's not nice he just got OWNED by his wife. I clutch my sides as the laughs turns to full on cackling. Pausing only for a second to look at a rather disgruntled Emmett and make the noise of a whip hitting the ground while miming it at him. His eyebrow twitches and I laugh more.

"You trying to say I'm whipped?"

"I know that you are whipped" I cackle some more, oh it's good to laugh this much.

"I am NOT whipped!" He actually growls at me. I pause a little in my laughter to cock an eyebrow of my own at him.

"Shall we go talk to Rose about this?" I smirk and stand from my chair threateningly.

"NO!NO PLEASE! I - I mean no come on man sit down and watch the game already. heh eh.." He settles back into his chair. I snort and walk away up the stairs to my room. Closing the door on the third floor reveals to my glass wall and the astounding view that would be all the more spectacular if my wife-to be was here with me. The sun is only just coming up over Washington and it's going to be a beautiful day, already i can tell. The normally stagnant grey skies are tainted with slopes of red-orange and yellow. The colors seeming to weave together throughout the great expanse of color.

I wonder again where my Bella is, what she is doing. Alice woke her early hours this  
morning and pulled her out of the house. The whole time reciting in her head The Flower duet by Lakme; I rather enjoyed hearing the tune in her little pixie head voice, it was magical. But that didn't make it any less  
irritating. She was hiding her thoughts from me, so i had no clue of where she was taking my heart, my Bella.  
I have immense trust in Alice.. that is obvious. I wouldn't let the other half of my soul be pulled away by  
just anyone. She asked me to trust her. That was the one thought in her head aside from Flower  
Duet. "Trust me on this!" her enthusiastic little head voice prodded. So I did. I wasn't allowed to see her after  
that. That was at about 3 o'clock in the morning. She was sleeping for heaven's sake! I tried to tell Alice to get  
gone. But she didn't listen, she just strode round me through the door and took her. It is now approximately 5  
o'clock in the morning, maybe later. I took this as an opportunity however to go hunting. I am rather full, and I  
will be going again soon with my brothers and my father. The wedding will be starting at 4 o'clock this afternoon and we will have to be here an hour before it starts. That's ten hours of hunting with my fellow menfolk. I make a mental note to ask my father some important questions for tonight.

Sigh. Tonight, that i am fearing, yet burning with anticipation for. The night when i will have my lovely Bella  
in the purest of ways possible for a man to have a woman. She is giving me this gift, her soul, my soul, and - and her body... she will give them all to me willingly, and she doesn't know what that does to me. Oh I have thought about this night too many times to remember.. thought about her.. and what I would do to her. I shudder and turn around to play some music to distract me from my thoughts. It is my wedding day.. I shouldn't think of Bella that way. Not today, well.. not until tonight.

But my treacherous mind runs free with its vivid imagination. Bella's skin.. her blush.. all the way down to..  
to.. i can't even think of it how the hell am I going to fare tonight when I am seeing.. touching..

_Tasting_.

A wild voice whispers from the back of my head. I freeze and my eyes widen. taste.. A groan rips from my  
throat and I have no time to stop it, loud and clear it rings over the music and I'm sure my family heard it..  
damn it.

I hit myself in the head with the palm of my hand. How could I be so naive and un-imaginative as to not think of  
TASTING her. The wild whispering voice chuckles darkly at his win. And then I think.. that is my monster speaking. He is thinking about tasting her blood... I gasp angrily and scowl down at the floor. How could any part of me think that about my Bella?

But then the wild voice chuckles louder and I am pushed straight to my ass - landing on the leather couch as I am bombarded with mental images of Bella laid out bare for me her thighs wide open inviting me to her dripping core running mercilessly for me, only for me. mine. MINE- another, louder, groan rips through my chest and I am taken completely off guard.I try to get my thoughts back in order. I can't be thinking like this. This is my angel, my Bella. How could I? I hit myself in the head again, but with my fist this time; growling viciously.

Tasting Bella, tasting the essence that tortures me every night and day when things go too far either in her  
dreams or when we are kissing, holding each other. The scent that drives me wild every time it hits me in the face.  
I have never thought of that possibility before.. but now i think about it the more appealing it becomes.. my  
Bella, would willingly give herself to me, and no doubt she would be willing for me to do anything to pleasure her the way she has craved for months. But thinking of her in such a pose is disrespectful to my love. I shake  
my head, no matter how much the idea appeals to me I would never degrade my Bella in such a way. She deserves far better than the sordid desires of a slobbering teenage boy. She wouldn't want that. would she? NO! she wouldn't. Not at all. she is a divine innocent creature that needs to be worshiped not sullied. Adored, not tarnished. That is what I need to keep in mind tonight.  
I shall push all my desires and wants to the farthest corner of my mind and focus on giving her the attention  
she deserves after months of waiting. She deserves what a man, a husband can give  
to his woman, his wife. And I will give her everything. A century of hearing the thoughts of every person within a ten-mile radius of me has made research into this particular area very easy. I didn't listen for long, just picked  
up little bits. From the minds of the nicest women around, the most decent, not in league of my Bella, but they  
would do. Just what they liked, what they wanted from their lover, attention, love, slow gentle and soft kisses,  
thrusts. Soft words and nothing too drastic. Safe. The vampire Edward inside my brain paces impatiently at  
the idea of all of this, but the real Edward, me, cannot wait to give Bella all the attention and pleasure she  
deserves.

The wild and now angry voice growls defiantly.

Shut up.

I tell him.

This is nothing to do with you. You will be thoroughly locked away during this special time with Bella that is to come. I cannot let you out in fear that you will harm my love.

_She is mine as well and I will do a better job at pleasing her than you ever could, let me out!_

The voice whisper-shouts viciously at me. I am remotely scared. She is not his.. she is mine. I will do my best to please her. She wants me not him. I remember that I am speaking of myself here and sigh. Can we not just get along? I ask the other side of myself imploringly. To be cut off with a roar:

_NO I WILL NOT SHARE HER WITH YOU. She is mine to drink and devour and fuck until there is nothing left!_

I growl louder than all the times before and try to retreat from my thoughts. I don't want to hear this! I try to  
listen to anything the sound of the pianists fingers hitting the notes on this track, the thoughts of my family,  
Carlisle and Esmé are worrying about me, and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are amused because they think  
I am jacking off - wait a second!

"NO I'M NOT! I'M WARING WITH MY THOUGHTS!" I shout knowing they would hear me. All three of them laughed loudly and I grunted. There he goes again - Emmet's thoughts. GRRRR. I need Bella. It has been too long without her. I need to feel her in my arms, see her beautiful deep brown doe eyes. Stroke her beautiful alabaster cheeks and see her blush rise.

_All the way down the front of her shirt._

The voice murmurs. I will have to control myself from now on from growling aloud at myself, it may seem strange. And it seems the Voice isn't going to let up. I will just have to ignore it.

_Fuck you, I'm here to stay buddy. You can't ignore me._

Shit! How is this going to work? I can't have him here when I am finally making love to Bella, he will drive me  
crazy, my love will think it is of her fault, she will cry. No! She will not cry, I will do anything in my power  
to make sure she doesn't cry. I would rip myself apart just to see her smile. Though I doubt that would make her smile.

Suddenly the sound of giggles and car wheels enters my brain, I freeze and listen intently only to be rewarded by the gods as the lilting sound of my Bella's giggle floats toward the house. She never giggles for me.. only ever with Alice. Humph. Never mind. She will giggle for me at one point. I rush down the stairs and toward the front of the house causing my brothers to roll their eyes at me, I flip them off when Esmé turns around to go to the kitchen and carry on out the door. Alice finally pulls up at the front of the house. And I am instantly by the side of the car opening the door and lifting Bella into my arms. She grins at me a beautiful beaming smile and I lean into her scent, captivated. She turns her head to me and cocks an eyebrow in question and I press my lips against her temple everso lightly, and smile.

"I missed you, love" I whisper into her ear while caressing her cheek, I feel the rising heat before I see it.  
Her beautiful alabaster cheeks burn like rose petals. I smile triumphantly. I love-making her blush, it's my proof  
that I have an effect on my little girl. My Bella. I could bring these reactions from her and I loved how powerful  
it made me feel, like I had just achieved the greatest feat the world had ever known and I was proud of that.

She leans into me and kisses my jaw so I decide to stop teasing her and kiss her, i lean my head down slowly and breathe on her face, "dazzling" her as she puts it. Her eyes glaze over - love and want and I finally grant her my lips, grasping her waist tightly with one hand and her neck with the other and pull her to me, she wraps her arms round my neck and puts on in my hair and we kiss passionately. I had missed her so much, I could tell that she had missed me to, we poured it into this kiss and then I belatedly realized that Alice was still stood next to us watching me clutch my fiancé to me like the horny teenager I am. She eyes me and clears her throat to grasp our attention further. We both separate and Bella lights up, her face flushing furiously as she too realized Alice was still here and saw us at our most passionate. I chuckle and nod at Alice, she nods back and goes inside. Jeez, she's always so submissive. Always awaiting order. Waiting for if I needed her for anything else. Jasper had raised her that way though I suppose. To be utterly submissive in EVERY way. I shook the memories out of my head at thoughts and situations I would have rather not seen between dominant Jasper and his pixie slave.

hmph.

It made me a little embarrassed to admit I was a sort of Dominant.. on the inside. I was waiting for my moment, if it sat okay with Bella I would raise her to be utterly submissive to me and no  
other. hmm.. i couldn't wait for those days. But for now, i would tone it down. I would be ever so gentle but  
thorough with her.. with my Bella's lovely body.. mm. I felt my eyes glazing over.

"I missed you too." She breaks my reverie completely. Kissing my cheek and smiling then staring into my eyes. I smile and I hope it was a bright one but she blushes brightly so I imagine I was probably showing my intentions through my eyes and facial expression. Dark. I look away and think of what to say.

"I hope Alice didn't torture you too much my love, I warned her to go easy.." I looked imploringly into her eyes  
looking for signs of discomfort, but she looked at ease, smiling easily and relaxed in her stance.

"I'm perfectly fine, Edward. Quite happy actually. We are getting married today." She replied. Lovely..  
my wife.. hmm my wife to be. Mine, all mine. All of her. All for me and only me.. mm yes. That'll do nicely..  
I realized I was staring at her body and then looked up and took her hand leading her into the house.

"I know love, and I couldn't be happier. Though I will have to leave you now. I am going hunting with my brothers and my father before the wedding.. Alice has demanded I not see you.." My voice strained toward the end. I wanted to be with her so much it hurt. I kissed her forehead again, I wanted to kiss her longer, harder.

_All over._

The voice whispered and groaned like an animal lusting after a piece of meat.

I froze and Bella shot her eyes straight to my face to see when was wrong. I looked at her for one moment and I thought I was going to lose it and take her. I wanted to.. oh how I wanted to just nestle myself into her warm body.. warm and alive.. and beautiful. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and reminded myself of all things Bella to bring me back from the brink, I thought of her scent and inhaled it, I thought of her smile,  
her blush, holding her lovely little hands in mine. ah.. my little girl. I opened my eyes again to the concerned eyes of my love, Bella, with both her hands either side of my face looking at me and wondering what she could do. I felt my mouth twitch into a half-smile at her. She is so adorable, always trying to help me somehow. She smiled then, brightly, and I was myself again, with my Bella.

She is my balm, my remedy. I wrap my arms tighter around her and kiss her, molding my hard lips against her full plump lips that are pleasently pliant underneath mine.

I only had a few minutes more with her before Alice pulled her away again, I could see in her thoughts she was going to come and interrupt us very soon. This would be the last time I see her until she is walking down that Aisle. I can't wait to see her, and take her as my bride. I smiled against her lips and laughed joyfully, she is mine, she will be mine. Nothing can or will stop this from happening. Then I pulled her body to mine and kissed her deeply, tipping her head back and pushing her to me by the small of her back, our hips pushed together and her breasts pushed against my chest, I groaned at the sensation and she whimpered. I instantly felt a pang down below and I could feel an erection forming. Then a sickly little idea popped into my head, I pulled her closer, putting one of my legs between her and ground into her slightly with my hips, my erection propped up instantly and I could feel it rubbing against her stomach, I was sure to any outsider looking in I would look like a horny little lap dog humping its owners leg, but I couldn't care less. If I was going to do this, then I would give her an idea for later, something to keep her thinking. And she certainly enjoyed it.

She moaned loudly and swung her arms around my neck, running one hand into my hair and clutching and the other pulling me to her at the waist. She was blushing a bright crimson and I chuckled, and kissed her a few more times before pulling away. She whimpered at the loss but I smirked at her and shook my finger.

"I bid thee farewell my sweet Bella, until the hour strikes when we shall be wed you shall be the focus of my  
every thought. I very much look forward to when we are finally man and wife, my Isabella." I say in a soft silky  
voice that melts her like butter. I love being able to make her like this. I could smell her arousal brewing and  
I knew I should stop before my brothers or Alice or even worse my PARENTS notice and say something. I kissed her forehead, then her hand, peppering kisses all the way to her engagement ring. I smile and pull away from her now, leading her into the house. Alice was instantly there and took a hold of my soul, my heart, and lead it away from me. If she wanted to, that pixie could ruin my world with her potions and witch craft. Bella waved at me and smiled sadly that we would be parted for so long. I waved and looked her deeply in the eyes to try to express my sorrow also, but my excitement at marrying her finally, finally getting my wife!

"I'll see you at the altar" I say before they are out of ear-shot.

"I'll be the one in white" She smiles and turns away with Alice, and I chuckle at how nonchalant she made herself sound, as if she wasn't dreading the ordeal. She will be perfect tomorrow, I know it. I turn away so that I don't have to watch her walk away from me any more and I sit on the step in front of the house.

My brothers are instantly by my side, Emmett to the right, Jasper to the left. I sigh and they both clap me on  
the shoulder.

"It'll be fine bro, just wait, soon you'll be able to bone her!" Emmett said enthusiastically. I growled at him.  
I didn't want him thinking about even me boning my Bella, I didn't want him to think about it at all.

"Stop it Emmett! Stop thinking about her like that! SHE IS MINE!"I roared into Emmett's face and he froze in  
shock.

"What the hell are you saying, that I'd go after Bella?" Emmet scoffed and chuckled.

"I'm saying that I don't want you thinking about my Bella and anything sexual at all at the same time. She is my  
woman, my wife, and only I can think about her like that DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Still roaring, I stand toward the end of my speech. Emmet's face is blank as he stares at me. In his thoughts he is submissive to me, admitting he wouldn't want anyone thinking about Rose like that either. He smiles at me and claps my shoulder again.

"No problem bro. I get it, your woman, your territory, you own her that kinda stuff. I get it. chill"

I calm a little and turn to jasper who is staring at me like he is scared. I quirk an eyebrow and instantly I am  
met with a large wash of burning rage then it's gone again. I scowl at him in question, is he trying to make me  
and Emmett fight? no.. he isn't he was showing me.. Showing me what he felt.

"That is what came across to me only stronger Edward, when you started shouting. You are going to need to learn to control that" They both stared at me incredulously and I wondered what had come over me. Then I remember my voice.

_Muaha._  
_muahahah,_  
_muahahahaha_  
_I told you boy, you have no control over me!_

I just want to keep the essence of my life alive! I need her..

_I need her more.._

Once you take her she won't be her anymore. She'll be gone. I can't possibly let you take control -

_PFFT! Hahahaha! Stupid foolish young and naive boy. You think I would destroy her? Oh no.. i would do so many things to her.. but I would not hurt her.. well maybe a bit. But she would beg for more._

He chuckles again and pushes filthy images into my head of my Bella in hundreds of sinfully seductive poses and things I could do to her, things he wanted to do. I shook my head and tried to concentrate.

"Can we go hunting please? I'm battling with myself here guys"

"Sure let's go. What do you wanna find first, a lion?"

"I want some panther." I boasted. I would have some. Panther was the best blood I had ever tasted, after my Bella's sweet nectar-y blood of course. and after Panther comes mountain Lion. Though I have gathered a thirst for Doe.. I don't know why.

"But first I will find some Doe." I reveal anti-climaticaly just as Emmet had started to get excited. Jasper shot  
me a funny look and I shrugged and began to run. We easily came across a pack of deer. Selecting a group of four doe's I decided I would have them all. I would go crazy and drink and drink and drink. I pounced and as the deer spread apart i herded the does, into a spot they could not get out of, i grabbed each one and broke their spinal cord so they were paralyzed but still alive. Easiest and Kindest way to kill was to paralyze first. I dug in.

* * *

**Alright guys what did you think? What about Edwards "voice" huh? He is one sex crazed maniac by the sounds of things. Or maybe Edward is pushing out his instinct and just needs to accept this part of himself and learn to channel it to our lady Bella, because we all know Bella wants some of that! Next chapter will be in Bella's point of view guys. **

**Thanks for coming;)**


	2. I cannot wait

**Alrighty kids here's chapter two in Bella's POV. I know it's a relatively short chapter but I prefer to separate the chapters into different character's POV's, do you understand? I hope you do and don't go mad at me:3**

**So yeah somewhere in the next three chapters maybe will be the wedding. I am a slow time-pace writer if you get what I mean. It takes a while for the old noggin to decide on something perfect for you guys.**

**Here we are then,**

**Oh and I'll just say, I own nothing Twilight or Bella or Edward only the made up going-ons of their love life. Stephanie Mayer owns all things Twilight. Oh how I envy her. **

**I'll let you get to it now :3 enjoy.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up with a groan and lazily looked around at my surroundings, Alice, the darned Pixie, was pulling me out of my bed, i looked over at the clock.

3:24am

OH HELL NO!

"Alice! what the hell are you doing it's three in the morning get off of me!" I yelled at her at the top of my lungs knowing that no one in this house was asleep, the bed vibrated and I gasped at the movement curiously, until i turned my head to see my fiance laying next to me on the vast, now-familiar bed, staring at me and smiling. The bed's vibration was simply because of his chuckle. I smiled at him drowsily and I must have looked like a hypnotized zombie sleep-walker because my eyes were still stuck together with sleep my face felt firm and not at all stretchy so when i smiled i felt it curl my lips up. My skin was dry. humph. I hate human flaws! Why can't he just hurry up and change me. OH yeah! BECAUSE IT'S MY WEDDING DAY. Well it should have been tomorrow but this pixie, more like a goblin in my eyes has woken me from my rather comfortable sleep. Didn't she tell me to go to bed early so i would have plenty of sleep? damn it. I don't want to look a mess on my wedding day.

"Bella just calm down for a second okay? now listen to me we're going to go somewhere alright, away from here,it's just for a few hours, and I promise to turn the heat up, i'll bring a blanket, you can sleep in the car! Okay? I promise." Alice jabbered on.I flap my hands at her, she moves away,and I am pulling the blanket straight off my legs and swinging them out of bed fixing myself up by pulling down my p.j bottom legs and pulling down my tank top that had ridden up to just under my bra in sleep. I blushed a little at the realization that Edward doesn't sleep, and he would have been laid with my for quite some time while I looked like this, with all the skin  
showing. I sighed at the realization that I'll probably never get to him physically, he's just too controlled.

I excuse myself for a human moment and both of them flit downstairs while I wash and go to the toilet. I always hated using the toilet here. They all had super hearing and no doubt they found is sickening. Me being me I was blushing bright red as I peed and then hurried to flush the toilet three times. I washed my hands, then brushed my teeth - twice. Stripping off I jumped into the shower quickly, just to wash the murkiness of sleep away. I rub my eyes and the skin on my chest as the warm soothing water cascades over me. I have decided that once I am changed I will carry on taking showers. Just for the warmth and familiarity of it, you know? Nothing calms you down and relaxes your mind like a nice hot shower. Or cold. I had participated in both. Hearing of the rumour that cold showers work to crush your libido, I tried it many times. It worked a little. Mainly it just left it so I shivvered a lot and Edward could not lie as close to me as I would have liked. After my shower I slowed on purpose to delay going with Alice. I brushed my hair for a long time and dried it carefully by sections with a towel. I knew it was a waste of effort and that she would come for me soon. A sudden knock at the bathroom door confirmed my nightmares and I walked over to it, opening it slowly with my head down. I hoped she wasn't angry with me for taking so long.

My chin was suddenly pulled upward between strong sure fingers and I was gazing into my Edwards eyes. Oh! It's just my Edward coming to see me before I have to leave. Smiling at him and then looking down to my hands in his I am suddenly met with a menacing hiss in my ear, at first I think it was Edward and I look up at him, startled that he would make such a ferral sound toward me, but the more I listened, the clearer it became the the hiss was definitely not from Edward.. but from my mind.

_I can't wait to find out once and for all tonight everything that those skilled hands of his can do.._

I gasp at the thought and feel the heat rising in my cheeks as is inevitable with any thought that crosses my mind about Edward, even the most innocent of thoughts. Honestly. Thinking about going on car rides with him makes me blush, sitting on his lap or even by his side makes me blush. I am hopeless! But what's a girl to do when she's dating an adonis vampire god that is immensely goodlooking and likes to dazzle his girlfriend to a point of incoherency, but he is naive and knowledgable and so kind, and well-mannered. My dream gentleman. Mine. I hum and lean in and kiss Edward on the cheek hoping he would pull me into his arms, but he doesn't. Sigh. Just  
a hand on the waist and a quick peck on the lips after I initiate kissing him. He is so restrained, how are we ever supposed to let go and just be together? Nevertheless Edward is smiling and happy to see me and that means I am happy too. Though he looks a little  
frustrated.

"What's wrong Edward? You seem a little tense Honey." I say this whilst pulling back and look him up and down to check he is okay.

He doesn't look hurt or discomforted in any way. And after my question or because of my endearment to him, his lips quirk up into a little at the corners and he observes me, that soon fades into a smouldering smirk as he speaks and his eyes, they burn into mine with an intensity that I cannot wait to explore. This part of him is what I want. I try to smile coyly and look at him from beneath my lashes.

"It's nothing Bella, I just hate not being able to hear your thoughts.. when you think things over you are like an open book and I see plenty of emotion but I can never for the life of my decipher what goes on in that delicate beautiful little head of yours, my girl. What I would give to know what makes you blush all the time, like a little switch that the most innocent thing can set off, what is it that makes you so embarressed when you are with me?" He purrs, pulling my closer all the while. I try to supress a shivver that runs up my spine at the feeling of his arms around me as he burries his head into my long auburn brown tresses of hair. I wear my hair down most of the time. I like to cover my throat, I thought that maybe it would help Edward a little. He's always burrowing his head into my hair near my neck though so i wonder if it's a waste of time.

Suddenly there is a moment of eery silence and Edward doesn't move with his arms wrapped around me, this isn't like our usual comfortable silences when we hold each other, it's.. different..

"Do you want me to tell you a secret Bella? Something I've thought about an awful lot?"

"What would that be?"I manage to get out, I am trying to keep my breathing even so I don't pass out or end up dead  
or whatever.

"I've thought so many time about how responsive you are to everything, the littlest things make you blush and you know what? I'm going to make you blush a LOT on our honeymoon, my Bella. I can't wait to bring out reactions in you that only I will ever be able to bring. I'm going to be saying and doing some very dirty and personal things to you tonight when we make love, and you WILL respond to me.. because you can't help yourself." He finishes with a smirk and a knowing look.

I think I'm going to faint, my heart flies at his words. Though there is a current of shame washed over me at knowing he is right. I cannot help myself when it comes to Edward. And if I'm honest with myself I am anticipating said dirty and personal things much more than I would ever tell him. His direct words make me blush seven shades of red and I feel a warmth brewing in my stomach. It intesifys the more I look into his eyes. He leans over while caressing the sensitive skin on the inside of my elbow and inhales deeply just by my neck but not close enough. After that he smirks, pulls me closer and kisses me gently on my temple. I try to suppress the shiver that trickles its way up my spine at the feeling of being in his arms. Then he whispers right in my ear in a seductive gravely voice"

"I can't wait for tonight my Love. I can't wait to be with you. I can't wait to be inside of you at last."

My heart flies and I'm pretty sure I just let out a pathetic little whimper. I feel my body sagging and all I can think of is how much I want him, need him. How much I can't wait to ge this wedding out of the way so my Edward can finally have me.. and I can finally have him. We will be married, that means no danger on our virtue as we explore each other on the honeymoon. We will share everything once we are wed, Husband and Wife, doing what Husband's and Wive's do best.

A pang of doubt runs through me. Hmm.. but what if Edward backs out? It doesn't sound like he will. But I don't want to push him into anything he doesn't want to do, just because he thinks it will please me (which it will. immensely.) My cheeks burn just considering some of the things that may happen tonight. My skin is literally buzzing with anticipation, I can't wait. Just then Edward lifts me from the floor slightly and kisses me with a passion.

_Bella, would you snap the hell out of it? This is what you want, and probably as good as you are going to get for now! Stop ogling, standing there in silence like a fool and kiss the man would you?! Before I do it for you!_

I give in to the voice and to Edward as I wrap my arms around his neck and bury one deep into his hair, pulling him closer and murmuring in his ear before I attack his lips.

"I will be your wife. Your wife. You will be my Husband. My Husband. And we WILL be one." I press my hand against his chest where his still heart lies and attack his lips with a gentle passion. He grasps my thigh tightly and pulls me closer and with one hand clutching my hair he kisses me back with an animalistic grunt from the bottom of his throat. That sound does things to me that I hope he will never know of. Between kisses he murmurs.

"We will be one. My wife. My wife. Mine. Mine. My wife. MMMMMRRRRRRR" He starts growling but it sounds more like a purr and kissing my throat and I throw my head backward for him to feast on and let slip a little moan.

I belatedly realise he has taken my to his room and we are currently laid on our bed, with the door shut and no sign of any Pixie's. I take advantage of our privacy and throw myself around him, nibbling on his ear lobe, kissing his neck, tasting the stubble there and then kissing the space just behind his ear and peppering his face with kisses as he does mine, we sit for about 30 uninterupted minutes just holding each other and kissing. I love this time with Edward. I love marking him with my kisses and being the only one who gets to appreciate him at his softest, and most pure. My beautiful honest and innocent Edward. He might be a vampire and he may have done some pretty hard-core stuff in his life but he is essentially an innocent and delicate soul. He never really felt comfortable around people or around anyone in fact, even his own company didn't please him, and that distracted him from anything he got a chance to experience. Now he has me and his family are always thanking me for the change i inflicted upon Edward. I have no idea what they mean, has he not always been beautiful and perfect in every way shape or form? Has he not always been a beautiful soul hidden within a shell that easily matches that beauty? With Edward currently kissing my throat with one of his legs between mine and my wrists held to the bed with each of his hands I am suddenly aware of how vulnerable I am in this position. He can do anything he wanted to me in this moment, yet here he is treating me like a goddess, and the one thing I can think is of how thankful I am that Alice isn't here to take me just yet.

* * *

**Alrighty Guys there is chapter two for you. Again I'm sorry it's short but you know how I work now. Please Review and tell me what you think because I could really do with the support on this.**

**Another little note, I will be doing both Bella and Edward POV's of the wedding and the wedding night. *sigh* because I love you that much to spend my Christmas holiday typing away and breaking my fingers! nah, I'm just kidding, i love doing this for you!**

**Bye guys and thanks for coming;)**

**-DarkerThanTwilight**


	3. How about it Brother?

**Aren't you lucky eh? Two chapters on one night. score!**

**Edwards point of view for this one guys, this is the third chapter. I think you are going to like this one. If I am honest nothing is hotter to me than a nice steamy and brooding Edward. We want him nice and hot, right? I mean in my view if you are around for over 100 years you are going to at one point experience the feeling of wanting sex or a relationship or a partnership or whatever it is that you will want, and if you suppress that for long enough it's going to make you one sexually and emotionally pent-up wreck right? Well we want Edward to let loose, and that is what Bella wants too! You guys do want that right? if not then you are up for a disappointment because just you wait for the wedding night. Steamy Eddie will be here! He will win! mwhaahaha! Well I think that's where I'm going with this. Maybe it will all take a turn and steamy Eddie will have to wait a little while longer to be released from his cage.. read on my pretties! mwah.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I sit here atop the waterfall that is on the peak of a secluded formation of rocks just eat of La Push beaches and just over the treaty line. In the periphery of my senses I can hear my brothers and my father hunting, I ignore them though. I come to this place to think sometimes. At the minute tis my actions from last night that are haunting me and making me re-think myself and my control.

Bella is just so tempting, what is a man to do, eh?

When his beautiful girlfriend is flaunting herself off in those boy shorts and a skimpy tank top with no bra - I made a mental note - I can clearly see the outline of her beautiful aureola through that top.. plus she was still a little damp so the fabric clung to her in the most sinful way. I had to look away, my feet were the best option.

I accept that this was a bad idea, coming to see if she was alright because she was taking so long. I knew it meant trouble.. but i wanted it.. i wanted it all with Bella. But hey, it takes two to tango! She must have worn those things deliberately to test my patience.. but maybe she didn't and I was just kissing my own ass a little bit thinking that my Bella, my angel, would think to try to make me falter in what is my life mission now, devoting myself daily to keeping her alive and working on my increasing control. I can only do that If she co-operates with me and helps now and then when I need it. But the thing about my Bella is, she is insatiable.

Bella is a little vixen, always tempting my barrier, my self-control. She's constantly pushing me. I don't even think she knows she is doing it sometimes. I feel the mild burn in my throat but from hunting so recently I am thoroughly in control of that want. It is the hunger for her body that is testing my control here. Grrrrrrrrrr.

Rapping on the bathroom door quickly I think my hands were actually shaking the slightest bit. The scent of my Bella hung in heavy and wet in the steamy air of the bathroom and it was seeping slowly out on to the hallway from under the door. I basked in it for a few moments while I waited, I heard her slowly trudging toward the door so I gave her time and inhaled her scent. Mmmm.. how I wish to get lost in that sea of her scent, with her at the center.

Slowly the door swings open and it reveals a beautifully sinful Bella in earlier - mentioned tank top and boy shorts and oh my I cannot bear to look away until I get to her face, then my eyes are clearly locked on to her chagrined expression, she is looking down at her feet like someone who is about to be humiliated and punished. I worry for a second if she is feeling this way about the wedding but I think it will probably about where ever Alice is taking her. I grasp her chin and pull it up so she looks me in the eye. Instantly her face props up into a breath-taking (and that's impressive since I'm undead and don't have any breath) gorgeous smile. and she drops her eyes again as if by instinct and looks at our hands, both of hers are secured strongly in one of my own and the other is still at her face, hand on her cheek, warming it slightly. Her cheek goes colder for a second and then I feel it burn up with heat that is dizzying. How I wish I knew what she was thinking at this one second. Oh, my little girl. I will figure out what it is that makes you blush, I will catalogue every reaction to every word and that will be my mission, to know you without being able to see into your head, because I don't need it to know my wife. I can already tell you that i know her better than she knows herself and that is more than many other Men can say  
about their devotion to their Fiance.

I am still wondering about what she is thinking about when she leans up and places a gentle and lovely kiss on my cheek, and I put my hand more firmly against her waist and kiss her softly on the lips, the way I would have kissed her the first time if she hadn't attacked me then fainted. I chuckle silently in my mind at her antics. My lovely Bella. I smile adoringly at her and then she asks me something.

"What's wrong Edward? You seem a little tense Honey." She proceeds to pull away from me and her eyes roam my body to check for injuries. Bless her heart, always caring for me one way or another. I produce a lazy lopsided grin at her worrying. I look her up and down as she is me and take in yet again her revealing outfit. Oh look at those areola.. plain as day to my vampire sight through the thin cotton. They are beautiful and I want to run my thumbs over them gently and feel the texture and taste the soft sensitive skin. Oh my good lord, Edward stop looking at her areolas. She has always been so cautious before with how many layers she wears, this is the most revealed i've ever seen her. I've never seen her topless but I can grasp the jist of what they look like and finish the rest in my mind. In my head I see them as the soft red-pink and brown color that blends, similar to her beautiful luscious lips. They are perked with dainty little tips that I noticed were poking against the material of her tank top. Hmm, maybe my ogling is exciting her, I'm not quite sure how long I've been doing it now. I figure I should reply to her, as not to be rude and keep my love waiting.

"It's nothing Bella, I just hate not being able to hear your thoughts.. when you think things over you are like an open book and I see plenty of emotion but I can never for the life of my decipher what goes on in that delicate beautiful little head of yours, my girl. What I would give to know what makes you blush all the time, like a little switch that the most innocent thing can set off, what is it that makes you so embarrassed when you are with me?" I purr at her while pulling her closer. I feel her shiver and wonder if it's because of my temperature or because of my arms around her now. I bury my head into her long tresses of hair and inhale her inebriating scent deeply again and again, my own personal brand of heroin.

I think I've got a pretty good idea of the things that embarrass her. Others talking about sex, her talking about sex, me talking about sex. Pretty much that whole area of subject, though she pushes me to be more physical with her and she dare not even say the word, or name parts of her own anatomy without burning like a bright tomato and burrowing into her hair to hide. I want to promise her, that I'll fulfill her desires. Her needs. I can finally tell her for sure that I will be able to do that for her. I am certain I have the control. The burn in my throat is usually the last of my thoughts during the time I spend with my Bella.

Suddenly I start to think of how much she will blush on our honeymoon, how many things I can say and do to her that will make her respond for me, not just by blushing. Oh! I imagine a weaker and less effective version of what her cries of pleasure will sound like. Heaven, chiming bells, beautiful, Bella, Beautiful. For me. Because of me. Yes. I can do this.

After a little moment of silence, I speak, deciding to give her a little something of what is going on in my head. She deserves to know, she is my life, my angel, if she wants to know I will give her the entire content of my mind and anyone elses she should desire information from.

"Do you want me to tell you a secret Bella? Something I've thought about an awful lot?"

"What would that be?" She pants a little bit her statement is breathy and not as loud as she intended it to be.

My eyes and nostrils flare as I rant out my desires to her.

"I've thought so many time about how responsive you are to everything, the littlest things make you blush and you know what? I'm going to make you blush a LOT on our honeymoon, my Bella. I can't wait to bring out reactions in you that only I will ever be able to bring. I'm going to be saying and doing some very dirty and personal things to you tonight when we make love, and you WILL respond to me.. because you can't help yourself."

I feel a strong smirk on fix itself on to my face knowing that I was right and she couldn't argue with me, even if she wanted to.

She burns up several different shades of red and settles on a flushed delicate pink and that's when I can sense it in the air. And I can see it clearly on her face as she stares up at me. She is plainly aroused. The scent is in the air, the hot wet air.. mmm. I caress the skin at her elbow and lean in closer to her, unconsciously pulling her closer and inhaling deeply the sweet yet musky alluring twist on her scent. It's just a beautiful addition to my brand. Still so lovely.. this scent is mouthwatering- the venom flood into my mouth for the first time in a while and I swallow, a little worried about my control but then I realize that It's her body I want.. not her blood.

I want that beautiful scent in my mouth, on my tongue, on my cheeks and chin and fingers and on my eyelids. My brother Emmett always advises younger lads that you aren't... uhmm.. performing oral correctly unless their face was thoroughly sticky by the end. I shudder at the thought but it is correct I suppose, now I have those ideas my-self they seem quite appealing. What is happening to me? I am a changing man now. Emmett would be proud. Bella is changing me, for the better I hoped - no I know it and I love it. I don't want it to stop. When I look back now, my life and the person I was before Bella was utterly pathetic. I don't know how I ever lived in such a way, and leaving her will always be the worst decision I ever made in my whole existence. The utterly worst decision.. even worse than taking her soul from her.. after one real Semester of college in Alaska, we will be faking it, and Charlie and Renée and everyone in Forks would be non-the-wiser. Bella would be a newborn and we would be living in the extremely secluded slopes of Alaska. From then on we would find somewhere to buy a house and settle down, after Bella has adjusted that is. All of this crosses through my mind in a mere second. I whisper to her in what I hope was a smooth voice;

"I can't wait for tonight my Love. I can't wait to be with you. I can't wait to be inside of you at last."

She whimpers but I don't think she realises she's done it, she is still and her eyes are wide like a doe stuck in the headlights of an oncoming car, they are glazed over with what is plain to any Human being to be pure need. I hear her heart take off and beat endlessly drumming faster and faster and bless her heart she is trying to contain herself but she looks flustered and doubtful for some reason, I pray to the gods that she believes me. Then her cheeks burn up again and her face shows curiosity and a coy smile, I need to know what she is thinking! This is so difficult. It gets to be too much and I burst, lifting her roughly by linking my hands at the small of her back and pulling her to me I kiss her fiercely and try to convey my passion toward her again through a dance of the lips, just then she breaks away from me and looks at me seriously with a passive expression yet devious. oh..

"I will be your wife. Your wife. You will be my Husband. My Husband. And we WILL be one." The breath is knocked out of me at her statement yet again and with that she puts her hand on my chest, right over where my dead heart lies, unbeating and still. She seems to take a peculiar comfort from the fact there is no feeling.. no sound.. and then I stop thinking about her hand so much when she kisses me with her own passion, that is gentle, and sweet.

Ah, my little girl. All mine. I let loose a deep evil chuckle and suddenly feel a spark of lust, and I am too aware of where Bella is in my arms, I place my hand against her thigh and shove the other into her hair and pull her to me with strength that she cannot resist if she wanted to. A sudden vibration comes from deep within my chest and I try my best not to go wild when the scent of Bella's arousal almost triples when the sound is passed my throat and into her lips, she swallows it like a drug and let's out a loud deep moan, I don't even think she's aware of it. It intoxicated me non-the-less and I find myself going crazed by her, kissing her roughly and sucking her lower lip, nibbling it slightly. I hear words tumble from my mouth and vaguely realize what I am saying.

"We will be one. My wife. My wife. Mine. Mine. My wife. MMMMMRRRRRRR" Suddenly the small vibration in my chest is back and it builds and builds and when it settles at a gentle tone I find my entire figure shaking with the power of the growl, Bella doesn't seem to mind at all, in fact when the sound presses against her throat she moans and arches into my lips and my body, crushing her chest to mine in the most delightful fashion, all that stands between me and those beautiful areolas is two thin pieces of material that is our shirts, I can feel them now hardening against my chest, ughhhhh.. I proceed to kiss her throat again and again, running my tongue up and down the shell of her ear and teasing the spot just behind it, then running my tongue down her throat to her collar bone, which I nearly passed out the first time I tasted by the way. I cannot wait to taste other parts of her. See if they are just as sweet and nectar-y good.

I swipe her up to my room and hear Alice complaining in her thoughts but at the minute for all I care Alice can go fuck a monkey. It wouldn't be the first time, hey Al? I chuckle silently in my mind at my little joke. It's funny because it's true. Alice really did fuck a silver back Gorilla one time back in the 70s.

Bella starts kissing me with more ferocity and then starts at my neck. Now I can tell you that a vampire's neck is a VERY sensitive spot. I mean like REALLY sensitive. And she was licking and sucking and nipping and oh god when her teeth scraped against my jaw, throat and ear I was so close to saying screw waiting ten more hours, more like 9 or 8 now after how long I've spent with Bella, I want it now! But I restrained myself. I go back to kissing her throat delicately, carefully. Trying to be gentle with her knowing that I have to calm down. But it's harder and harder and especially in my current position mouth at her jugular, leg between hers, hands pinning her wrists to the bed with an inescapable force,if I inched my knee up a couple more inches I would be touching my fiancee in the place she and I both want most.. no.. stop. We need to wait. This isn't right. I need to calm down.

_No we don't need to wait why can't we have it now?!_

NO! Today is Bella's special day and I don't want to spoil it for her by ruining all our efforts and De-flowering her moments before the wedding. Are you mad?!

_YES!NOW LET'S FUCK HER. No wait let's spank her first, get her going. You know how much Bella is going to love this shit man come on admit it! Don't lie to yourself. You want to spank her, that's how women were punished back in our day, remember?_

My cocky inner vampire Edward is a true dick. it's as if I can see him in my head leaning against a wall and smirking at me with a cocky know-it-all expression. Dick!

_Fuck you man._

GGRRRR. Why does this keep happening, can't you just go away?

_Why do you want me to go away do much man, can't I just stay and enjoy our Bella, and.. tolerate you? Am I really that bad?_

YES! You are trying to convince me to deflower my hypnotized fiancé hours before our wedding so there's even more of a chance her leg's will give out in the heels she's wearing, if you were considerate enough to remember she is a clumsy bastard-I mentally chastise myself for insulting Bella then continue... the fact of the matter is you are too feral.. you will hurt her. I will try my best to please my wife yet you continue to argue with me on the matter. What is it you want, other than Bella?

_I want control._

... you want control?

_Yes, of you Edward._

I am thoroughly confused. Me? Why me? oh..

_What are you going to say Edward? If I have control things will go much smoother today and tonight, I know what to do by instinct. You are scared and prissy. You can't do my job right. Today I have helped you get more action than you have had since you started with Bella.. now be honest and tell me you don't want more? I'm in your head remember._

I.. I..

_You won't be gone Edward, you will still be here, but I will have control over some or most of your actions. You'll experience all the pleasure and none of the doubt and everything you ever thought will shift and you will be changed forever but I will be in charge in the bedroom of course. Let's live in co-operation old friend? It has been a very long time since you let me in. Almost 60 years.. maybe 65._

Yes.. I am weary to let you back in because you caused me to abandon my family in search of a long stream of blood  
and pleasure and I found nothing but sorrow and guilt and death and nothingness. How am I supposed to forgive  
that?

_... I - I_

Now who's the speechless one, eh? I'm going to turn my attentions back to my Fiance thank you.. what am I meant to  
call you anyway?

_... you can call me Mason. _

M-mason? that's my family name, my warrior name. My Fathers name and his before him and it goes on and on. We are from Scotland,  
myself was a Celtic warrior being treated of a wound in my leg in the small town of Chicraego when I was changed.

I know that. I loved our life back then!

You were with me back then?

_I've always been with you Edward. I am your inner man. I have never been satisfied, and I never was when we were human. Now I am being called to. Bella is unleashing me, summoning me, her husband, to take my rightful place by her side. But she can't find me because you won't let me out! I won't tell you to let me out again you know Edward. I need to be with Bella. She belongs by my side. Tis a simple case of wrong place wrong time, Bella was born in the wrong city in the wrong time period. But luckily I stuck around long enough to catch her. She is here now and she belongs with and to me. My beautiful Kona.. hmmm._

Oh my.. the memories of my past life and the new revelation sets me straight on my ass and I pull back from Bella a little and kiss her gently on her nose and her forehead and then her lips and then i pull away, releasing her hands and moving to the side of her, effectively moving my knee from within touching distance of... hmm. Could it be possible that this inner voice is my humanity returning? Is humanity so fierce? So dramatic? I suppose it is..I like the idea of it.

_So we will work together now brother?..._

My voice waits for an answer and I can't give it.. I don't want to. I can't admit that I should let him take over because why shouldn't I trust him? He says he can make things go smoother, so.. why not?

_Trust me man, I can please her for you. And it will be me helping you do it really since you have the senses.. I can control the body though I can't feel anything with it.. unfortunately. Sigh._

I am momentarily sad about my lost humanity and wanting to get it back, it is clearly what Bella wants and needs, craves and is obviously bringing out in me, I am adapting to be best suited to my wife, so I think I should accept these new changes.. it's new and fun and refreshing and I actually like the idea. hmm. Tonight I will try with my Bella.

_Kona.._

Yes.. uh, ahem..

**Kona.**

woah.. It stuns me how natural and at the same time strange the word sounds in my natural Norse accent and tongue. My jaw bends abnormally around the word but at the same time it is natural and easy and I would compare it to riding a bike. Once you learn how you never forget, plus this is my first language. I remember every word and how to pronounce it and how many seconds it took to pronounce each word and what each meant the histories of words so foreign and undefined all stuck clear as day in my mind now. I can see it.

_hann sinn nei vesa._  
_This it's no lie._

I sigh at him in my head and I think in that moment I have finally admitted defeat. Oh goodness. Here we go, eh?

_hér vi líða á en vegr samt brodir_  
_Here we go on this trip together brother!_

He's getting on my nerves already..

You don't have to say everything in our old language **brodir**, there is a time and place and here and now is not one of them, okay? We hide who we are until the crucial moment when it is needed most. Got that Mason?

_Alright._

As long as I'm setting rules I should probably mention that Bella..

_Don't You dare say that she is off limits or something I want her I can't live without her!_

You've lasted up until now haven't you? and no that isn't what I brought her up for.

_Then why Edward?_

You are not to hurt her.

_Edward be reasona-_

**NO!**

_Not even-_

You are not allowed to hurt her Mason. She is still mine. Remember that. And You will not hurt her.

_What about if she asks me to? or begs me to? moans it in the throes of passion, as naughty as our Bella is._

OUR Bella? MY Bella will be begging during the throes of passion but she will be clueless as to what she is begging for. and I will show her that. I will take her places that she has never been and make her feel things that she couldn't even dream up of me. Bless her heart I hope it is strong.

_Now you are learning boy._

Don't call me Boy. I am the more advanced you, you are the inferior here. Don't forget it.

_I've been here the whole time Edward._

You've distracted me for too long now and I need to get back to my Bella, so Mason?

_Yes?_

Fuck off.

When I retreat from my mind leaving Mason shocked and appropriately moody with guilt, Bella is asleep in my arms. When did That happen? I move out of her grasp and her eyes dart open instantly landing on me and burning me with their beautiful brown depths.

She had fallen asleep in my arms and now she awoke with a start at me moving and disturbing her. Alice is coming, I can hear her thoughts!

"Isabella, my love, I need to tell you that I love you so much. I cannot wait to see you walking down the alter to me. To marry me, my love." I kiss her hard and let my tongue touch her lips and slide into her mouth to explore for a good few seconds before leaving it there and retreating. She is breathless and flushed pink. Oh my Bella. My lovely Bella. I kiss her on the nose and take one more deep inhale of her scent that I note I can detect smears of her arousal in there. And then there is a little rat ta-tat-tat at the door and you can tell it is Alice, just by the knock. We both roll our eyes and leave our solitary world, with a glance into each others eyes saying we would be together soon, alone once again. And we will be married. I wink at her and do a kissy face and she giggles and blows me an innocent little kiss that I put my hand out immediately to catch and place directly onto my heart. It will stay there.

I note with wry amusement that Alice has developed quite the habit of taking my Fiance away from me. I hope that it will not continue, after the wedding and when we return from the Honeymoon.

Alrighty, that's me quite flustered from my Bella and needing to relax after my confrontation with myself I take a run and a long hunt, that will be followed by more hunting later on during early hours of morn with my brothers and father. I miss my Isabella already.

* * *

**Yeyyy, okay so Bella is getting some frisky edward. mm mm mmmm, can't wait for the wedding night can you? Don't worry it'll be here soon! Review please, it would help me a lot? and let me know what you thought about Bella having a little "voice" as well. I forgot to ask you last chapter.**

**Bye guys! Thanks for coming ;)**

**-DarkerThanTwilight**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**AN**

* * *

**So I'm sorry I haven't uploaded, but I've been kinda busy.. well when i say busy I mean drinking myself silly. It was the Holidays after all I'm sure a lot of you did the same. But Chapter four is coming, it will be in BPOV and it will contain from the moment Alice took her to the moment she walks out of the house to the Aisle, at this point I will switch to EPOV then write in this format until the beginning of the honeymoon, then switch to Bella for her point of view of the wedding, etc, etc.**

**That is the plan and I'm hoping to stick by it, but sometimes I just get ideas and write them down spontaneously to post. So yeah. Sometimes I might be feeling a little randy and wanna upload a steamy lemon or maybe when i'm in a nice floaty mood a lovely fluffy scene and some sweet romantic lemon. Or when I'm really into it, a nice hot Lime, with smome dirty talk from Edward. Mmm. Nothing better. All of this will be to come trust me friends.**

**That is all for now, Chapter four is being written as I type and I hope to upload it anywhere from now to tomorrow night. It's a long one and I can't work miracles people!**

**Also one more thing, I really need you guys to review if you want me to carry on with this and tell me some ideas, what do you want to see, what don't you like about what I've written so far so that I can work on those things, I need constructive criticism if I am to improve for you my pretties. Tell me what you want, little cute ideas or things that you think should happen I will take all into account, and I will read every single one. I mean come on how do you expect a girl to carry on without reviews, i need them like i need the air I breath. Teehee. Favorite for breathing reviews! ㈶0㈶0㈶0**

**Thanks for coming ;)**

**-DarkerThanTwilight**


End file.
